little crinamals
by booklover611
Summary: (i really suck at summeris , but read this because it's good.) Brianne Kelly didn't mean to end up in as much trouble as she did. all she wanted to do was feed her faimly. Now six months latter she's being transported to Austrilla on a one way ticket. But what happens when she meets a handsome pickpocket by the name of... the artful dodger. rated t for kissing.
1. Chapter 1

This was Australia.

It didn't seem real to Jack Dawkins . Real was Fagin's clubhouse back in London and being surrounded by all his friends. Not being transported to the penal colony of Australia.

It took nearly an hour for the men to board off the ship they had called home for the six months. All the prisoners legs were wobbly and a few men even collapsed. The light hurt Dodger's eyes but he didn't dare show it.

It was hot and sticky. The hottest day in London couldn't compare to this. He looked up at the yellow beating sun.

_Australia here I come_.

Brianne didn't mean to get herself in this situation.

John was a very nice man who had the means to feed her family and the best and most honourable ways to posses theese means were though marriage.

She was a young girl of fourteen. A baby in the eyes of her mother. But he had money , he had everything to a young daughter of an Irish farmer.

Or so she had been told. John Kelly turned out to be a no good drunkard who spent his spare time beating up his wife and harassing her for children . For six whole months the long cycle went on , beatings nearly every night , and constant emotional abuse.

Finally she broke away.

And that's how she got to joining William's gang and stealing that pocket watch.

The flash of the camera startled her causing her eyes to blink. Brianne gave her head a slight shake then hoped down from the wooden stool.

Slowly she shuffled over to the door fighting the urge to slam it behind her.

She had never got her photo taken before and even if it was for a mug shot it was quiet exciting.

Now all she had to do was wait until she was transported.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Six months latter

It seemed almost unbelievable that dodger had been in Australia for six months. To be honest he didn't find it all that bad. There was never a chilly night nor a foggy morning like the ones he experienced in London so many times before.

He had even made a few new mates. Jonathan , a boy two years older then him, Will a Eleven year old who got caught stealing sheep and good Charlie a boy who no one knew his age or what he had done.

The work was hard- it was more then hard it was back breaking. But he had started to get a nice tan and good muscles from labouring in the government labour yards. And at least he got fed everyday- with good food, no. But grub was grub.

A small hum escaped his lips as he hiked up the lane to the his small hut. It wasn't Fagin's clubhouse but it was a fine lodging with a good bed and a fireplace to keep him

warm.

His eye caught something red from behind the shack. He squinted hard- it looked like hair.

What on earth?

He crept up slowly to the side of the house. With careful steps he tiptoed closer.

The red hair belonged to a girl. She looked to be no older then fifteen perhaps a small sixteen year old. Her green eyes turned to face him.

"what are you doing here?" .

The girl let out a sharp gasp then stumbled backwards. She looked like, what Dodger thought a little kid who had got caught with her hand in the cookie jar and now had to face her Mother.

"well." he insisted keeping his disproving glare.

The girl took half a step forward then bowed her head. "I-" her bottom lip trembled almost making Dodger feel bad for her. "well I-"

"well you what?"

"I was just exploring… that's all." she tucked a strand of her red hair behind her ear. "When I saw this cabin, I did. So I wanted to look into the window."

"The window, huh?"

Her head bobbed up and down in a nervous nod.

He took a step forward then poked her in the chest. "what's the real reason you're here?"

He now noticed that she was leaning against the side of the cabin using it as a almost crutch. While her one foot dangled off the ground.

Her face twisted in pain as he took her arm off of the side of the building. Imidentently she gripped onto his neck to steady herself.

Her touch sent a shiver up his spine. "all right." the guilty party sighed. "I'm lost and I hurt myself." her Irish accent ran thick through each and every sentence.

That seemed to be a lot more fitting. "Now that I believe." he moved her body in closer to his to provide a better crutch. "now come on I'll lie you down and we'll have a look at that ankle of yours."

"lie me down!" her eyes grew large nearly popping out of their sockets.

He laughed softly. "not like that." he gave his head a slight shake. "But if you prefer…"

"no I would not prefer."

He took a step forward hoping that she would hobble after him. But instead she stood there. "I'm not going any where with you." the young Irish lass stated. "I'll make it home by myself."

He slipped his arm out of her grasp then shrugged his shoulders. "right then."

She stumbled forward, before falling she grabbed onto the side of the house again. She let out a loud sigh. "I guess-" she closed her eyes. "fine I'll go into your… cabin."

His lips curled up into a grin of victory. "I thought you'd say that." he wrapped his arm around her back then took her arm and wrapped it around his neck. "can you make it to the house?"

She scowled. "I can." her voice sounded like a runaway flame. So full of fire and spunk.

He took a small step forward. She gasped out in pain then flung her other arm around his neck.

Dodger sighed. "how bout I just carry ya in ?"

The invalid shook her head. "no." she said. "I can make it just fine without you… carrying me."

"right then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three.

Eventually the two had hobbled up to the door. But the girl had a death grip on Dodger's neck. Dodger freed one hand from her waist then fumbled with the doorknob.

"You're almost there." he said. "are you sure you just don't want me to carry you to bed?"

"I'm sure."

He led her up to the bunk bed. Slowly she sat down her hands still ready to grip onto him if need be. Her bottom hit the thin mattress first. She let out a small breath of exertion then inched backwards .

He fumbled around until finding a candle. Her face came into view with the orangeish glow of the firelight. Her face now glowed. She was a lot more beautiful then he expected. Her face was pretty and pale and her green eyes looked like emeralds.

He broke out into a cold sweat. Never had he seen anyone that beautiful. She tilted her head on her shoulder and glanced at him peculiarly.

With slow movements Dodger lifted her leg up onto the bed. She let out a sharp gasp causing him to break out into another cold sweat. "sorry." he mumbled.

The other leg came up without any fuss.

He didn't think what he would do after getting her inside. It was obvious that ankle of hers needed more attention than a little nap.

What had Nancy done when Joe sprained his ankle last year ?

That was it he should elevate it ! Dodger snatched the pillow from behind her back. Her head jerked backwards smacking against the headboard.

Idiot !

Dodger scolded himself. He shook his head then slid the pillow underneath the sore ankle.

He sat down on the bed beside her ankle. He wanted to know her name so badly. But how could such beauty be justified with any name ?

"what's your name?"

She sighed. Her voice sounded hesitant as she uttered the beautiful string of words. "Brianne Kelly."

Heat rushed to his cheeks showing it's self in red blush. Her name did to her justice, the name that labelled her was just as beautiful and harmonious as her voice and looks.

"Brianne." he muttered to himself. "What did you do to your ankle, Brianne?"

She looked away shyly. "I twisted it in a badger hole or something." she blushed slightly. "Then I got lost. And it hurts more every second."

He looked handsome in this light. Brown hair draped over his forehead matching the colour of his eyes. His strong body no way showed with the quiet gentle way he touched her.

"well let me wrap it up for you." his low voice sounded like a song to Brianne . Suddenly he was unbuttoning his shirt reviling a set of toned and hard abs.

"what are you doing!" she cried inching backwards on the bed.

"wrapping up your ankle for ya miss." he shrugged as if it was no big deal that he was near stripping in front of her. "ain't got nothing else to wrap it up with. Less you want to lend me your shirt."

She gasped horrified. "no." she waved her hands in front of her discouraging the gesture. "you keep that on Mr…."

"Dawkins." he shrugged. "Jack Dawkins, but everyone calls me Dodger."

"Well Mr. Dawkins, I want you to know I won't let ya be ripping your shirt off in front of me in hopes of wooing me into your arms with your toned muscles and-"

"toned eh?"

She blushed then shook her head. "I mean… just keep your shirt on and get that out of your head."

"yes mum." he buttoned up the open buttons. "you're a picky little thing, you are."

"I am."

With slow gentle movements he rolled up the hem of her skirt. "that doesn't look too good." he said staring down at the bruised ankle. "looks like you clubbed it with a baseball bat."

"I told you I got it stuck in a hole."

He lifted his hands in the air as if backing down from a fight. "I know, I know. Didn't say I didn't believe you."

The door creaked open, suddenly his lips were pressed to hers.


	4. not a chapter

**sorry, sorry , sorry ! I know i should have the border when it changes veiw points and i did but then when I uploaded it for some reasson it didn't stay... I'll try to change it if I can. **

**sorry and i got you excited for another chapter. tell me is it good or is it the worse thing you ever read. **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Heat tickled her stomach rising to the top of her lungs. Her eyes fought the rest of her to close and embrace in the kiss.

She pulled off. "what was that for!"

He took a deep breath then shrugged. "That was my mate Charlie, he'll leave us alone now."

"and why do you care if we're _alone_."

"I don't miss." Dawkins said with a shake of his head. "But if they see me helping you, like this. They'll think I'm getting soft and I can't very well let that happen can I?"

She sighed. She had almost hoped there'd be a different reason for why he kissed her rather than to just protect his image. His lips had felt good against hers, no they had felt

"w-well don't try it again." she warned crossing her arms over her chest. "now he'll think we're…"

"ah no he won't. he'll just think your some type of hussy who I convinced to kiss me."

She blushed. "I suppose he didn't see my face."

"no it's covered with that hair of yours."

Brianne pressed her lips together holding in anger. "I'll forget you said that and take it as a compliment."

"it was."

Her eyes grew wide. Normally when some one commented upon her hair it was some sarcastic comment about how messy it was or it's unfortunate colour.

He looked down at her ankle. "please let me wrap that up miss." Dodger said with almost a plea to his voice. "it looks awful painful it dose."

She sighed, it did hurt. "fine."

He smiled then preceded to remove his shirt again. She turned her head over her shoulder so as not to see his muscles again. The fabric slipped under her ankle, slowly he wrapped it around and around until all the cloth was used up.

"there ya go miss."

She turned her head over her shoulder to look for a brief second. But instead of expecting the medical job he did she found her self staring at his chest again.

"did I do a good job, Miss?"

She blinked then looked back up at his face. "a very good job." she murmured. "very good."

"thank ya." he paused. "you better not move, I'll take the floor for the night."

"you mean sleep here!" she exclaimed. "I can't do that!"

"bed ain't good enough for ya?"

She shook her head. "it wouldn't be proper."

He blew out the candle making the room grow dark. "well this is Australia, miss."

The darkness gave time for Brianne to think. There was lots of things she could ponder about when basically trapped in a strange boy's room, with no one but him to keep you company.

But for the whole time she found herself pondering over that kiss. She had never been kissed in the way Jack had kissed her. He moved so gently and slowly seeming to almost care about what she thought.

John always just ploughed through handling her near roughly. His hands had trapped her, making it impossible for her to pull away. But Jack, he didn't trap her what's so ever, his hands near encouraged her to move, her body was free.

But it was nothing. He had just kissed her to save his reputation. Besides he was a man and sooner or latter they always ended up hurting you.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A low moan escaped Dodger's lips. He shifted slightly in his bed. Suddenly he realized he wasn't in his bed but rather the floor.

He sat up. Brianne was on his bed. She looked so peaceful. The normally hard look on her face had melted into a almost childlike one. Her hair was sprawled around the mattress looking like flames on brown.

He was even more captivated with her beauty than ever. If only this sight of her would last forever.

She shifted slightly then murmured something underneath her breath. He couldn't help but laugh.

Her eyes flickered open. "John." she moaned. She blinked a couple times then gave her head a slight shake. "Mr. Dawkins?"

He nodded. "You can call me, Jack you know."

Jack?

where had that came from. The last time someone called him Jack he was eight years old. It was almost a strange name to him, but for some reason he wanted nothing more than for her to make it not so strange anymore.

Her eyes searched the room, still tired. "Jack." she repeated. The word sent heat rising from his stomach. No one had ever said it like her before. "Jack where am I?"

"in my cabin remember, dose your ankle still hurt?"

She nodded as if taking in this information slowly with the early hours of the morning. "a little."

"it will for a couple days." he explained. "just take it easy as much as you can."

"That's a little hard when sentenced to seven years hard labour."

He didn't know whether to take this as a joke or insult. "I know." he said. "But just try."

She smiled. Then forced herself to sit up. "Thank you doctor, Dawkins."

He gave his head a slight shake then came to his feet. Her eyes traveled down to his bare chest. "what?"

She shook her head. "nothing… could you help me get up?"

He reached out his hand. In one swift motion he pulled her up to her feet. Her green eyes stared at his brown ones. He broke out into another cold sweat. "well. Here ya go miss."

"thank you." her words were hidden underneath her breath making her sound faraway but yet close.

He itched to kiss her again, even just touching her would do. His hands reached for her waist but pulled away.

"I think if I just keep on my right foot I should be fine."

"yeah." he said. "You should be… but just in case why don't I walk ya."

"but then you'll be late."

He frowned. No where else but in a penal colony would he let that stop him from escorting pretty Miss. Kelly to wherever her heart desired.

He sighed. "you're right… just be careful huh, carrots?"

She nodded then took a hobbled step forward. She opened the door, smiled over her shoulder then disappeared.

But Dodger was praying somehow he would see her again.


	7. Chapter 6

Past

Brianne took a deep breath. Walking two miles to the labour yards was one thing but hobbling on one foot was another. She had barley walked five steps and felt exhausted.

She couldn't explain the feeling she felt when Dodger pulled her to her feet. His touch was like a lighting bolt traveling up her side and tickling her each and every muscle and nerve. She didn't know why she got these feelings when ever Jack came near her. He was a man and they always led to trouble. John was trouble and her father was trouble. They either left you or hit you. But Dodger… she could never see him doing any of those things. And that kiss…

She gave her head a slight shake then hopped forward. By the time she was hopping home her ankle had started throb again and had swollen at least twice as much. Dodger's cabin was in plain view. It looked warm and Brianne could see smoke rising from the chimney. All though Australia's days were unbelievably hot the nights were cold and frigid. Her thin cotton shirt and skirt didn't provide much warmth in the minus 10 temperatures .

She could go to his cabin. He wouldn't mind if she sat down in his cabin for a few minutes then went on her way.

No

she couldn't do that, what would people think?

His shirt was still around her ankle. Slowly she bent down and unravelled the shirt from her ankle. A sharp blast of pain came over her ankle. She grit her teethe then came to her feet. Slowly she slipped her arms into the large cotton shirt. It felt like a piece of him around her shoulders. She shook her head then ripped the garment off of herself. He was a man no matter how gentle or handsome.

e your document here...


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Dodge!"

He raised his head and blinked. "yeah?"

Charlie laughed then tossed a pillow at Dodger's head. "Are you all right, or are ya thinking bout that girl you had in your cabin last night?"

He blushed. "oh her." he said as if it was no concern. "Bridget, or what ever her name was. She left after ya came in."

"oh I believe that."

"well ya should." Dodger told the short freckled redhead. "She's a good girl."

"good girl's don't come into strange lad's cabins."

He came to his feet then pushed the younger boy hard across the chest. "nothing happened got it?"

He nodded. "yeah Dodger."

He relaxed then plopped back down on the bed across from Charlie. This had been the bed Brianne slept on. Oh how he wished she would be sleeping on it tonight. "work was 'ard today."

"it was."

He stared out the window. He could almost imagine her standing there. With her red hair tied back into a ponytail and her curvy frame.

Brianne Kelly

Her name was like a sweet song.

* * *

By the time she had made it to her cabin it was nearly midnight.

Exhausted she plopped down onto her bed. With nothing to wrap her ankle up with it hurt ten times more.

If only Jack were here she felt better almost instantly once he lied her down in his bed.

She relaxed slightly then closed her eyes.

A high infant's cry interrupted her thoughts. She turned her head and looked at the small baby lying in the crate beside her bed.

"shh." she whispered.

Sarah was usually a good baby but when she didn't feel like sleeping she liked to share that with who ever else was in the room with her.

Most of the women who Brianne shared this cottage with had children or were expecting one. All though almost all of them lacked a wedding ring on their finger. Brianne didn't mind that though. To be truthful she enjoyed having little feet and precious smiles around in the hard existence that was Australia.

Sarah's mother didn't seem too concerned with her child's cry. The skinny nineteen year old repositioned herself in her bed then moaned.

Tiredly Brianne forced herself out of bed. She hoped on her good foot towards the infant and picked her up in her arms.

The baby flailed her small fists around in the air and kicked her feet. "shh." Brianne whispered. She bounced up on her feet then relaxed. "it's all right, brablin."

The truth was there was times when Brianne wanted her own baby like Sarah. A small little version of herself what she could love and coddle all she wanted.

The baby's small arms wrapped around her neck , a smile replaced the frown the infant once wore.

Brianne smiled. "see." she said. "it's not that bad is it?"

She giggled as if agreeing with Brianne's statement.

"To think I could have had one of you." she said shaking her head. "Me a mother ? Well don't that beat all?"

She swallowed back tears building up in her throat. "with a husband and little home. Maybe I could have had a lot of yous." she gave her head a slight shake. "me a mother?"

She sat down on the bed then bounced her on her knee. A song Mam used to sing to her.

" I see the moon, the moon sees me  
shining through the leaves of the old oak tree  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love."

By this time in her life she expected to be singing this song to her and John's children. She had expected a lot of things to happen between her and John. She had expected him to love her, she expected him to earn money to support her and she had expected never to know his hands to do anything but embrace her.

"Over the mountain, over the sea,  
back where my heart is longing to be  
Oh, let the light that shines on me  
shine on the one I love."

The baby's tired eyes fought to close themselves. Her little eyelids fluttered, as if trying desperately to keep eye contact.

She hummed the rest of the song, the baby drifting asleep in her arms. She lay the baby down in her crate then smiled.

She wondered if Jack had a wife or ever wanted one? It didn't matter though, she would never marry again.


	9. Chapter 8

Dodger dug the shovel into the hard red dirt. With a grunt he lifted the shovel over his shoulder and threw the dirt on the ground.

The hot sun beat off his back like a thousand pound weight. With another grunt he repeated this action.

"work faster come on!" the sharp voice of a guard bellowed.

He gave his head a slight shake then forced himself to move faster. It had been especially hot that day. Or maybe the work had been especially hard.

He could make out a girl with a water canteen around her neck several men away from him. The man she was giving water to was fat and burly. He grinned at the girl making a grab for her waist.

The girl jerked away, the water spilled on the ground making the red dirt turn into mud.

He sighed. There went his water for the day. He wiped away a trail of sweat from his brow. Curiously his eyes skimmed back over to the girl.

The man had her in his arms much to the girl's dismay. He played with her like a child to a rag doll. Her small hands pushed the man's chest but he held on.

Dodger sighed. He hated himself for what he was going to do. He dropped his shovel then jogged over to the two.

The girl's face was hidden in the man's chest.

He rested one hand on his hip. "Come on, let er' be." he said. "don't ya think she's a little young for you, Markus?"

The burly looking man chuckled. "but she's pretty ain't you lass?"

The girl squirmed letting out a noise of defeat.

Dodger pushed the man on his arm. "let her go." he insisted. "come on I want me water."

"you don't want me to let her go do ya?"

He pushed him again tearing his arm off of the girl. He pushed the man again than spat on the ground. "leave her alone." he said through gritted teethe.

Unthinking or even looking at her, Dodger took the girl by the arm and dragged her several paces. He noticed she was hanging behind slightly.

"are you all right…" his eyes grew wide. "Brianne?"

She blinked at him. "Jack?"

He nodded. "I didn't know you- it's nice seeing you."

"yeah."

She smiled at him. "thank you." she said. "for-"

"I would have done a lot worse, if I knew it was you."

She looked away. "thanks."

"can I have some water?"

Good one Dawkins,

She nodded. "I have to go get it though."

"all right."

She turned on her heal then hobbled down the long path to the river . He felt bad for her having to walk all that way on her ankle. He almost went to go offer to get it for her before he remembered the punishment for leaving the job.

She came back several minutes latter with a bucket of water. A spoon pressed to his lips, hungrily he drank. "thank you." he breathed.

She pulled the spoon away from his mouth and dipped it back into the bucket of water. "hot it is." she nodded. "want more water?"

He nodded then took the spoon from the bucket. He took a large sip, the cold liquid relived him. He went to dip the spoon back into the water but she pulled away.

"not too much you'll get sick."

He nodded. "oh yeah." he bite his lip. "so… fancy seeing you here?"

"uh huh."

"you don't drink too much either."

She smiled. "wouldn't dream of it."

With that she hobbled onto the next boy lifting the spoon up to his mouth too.

He watched her all the while.

The night couldn't come sooner. By the time quitting time had come around Dodger was exhausted.

The long line of men moved forward but he hung back. The young redhead girl walked alone down the path. He raced towards her suddenly finding energy in places he never knew he had.

"Brianne." he panted he pulled her in closer to his body. "how are ya?"

Her body tensed in his arms. "fine." the word came out like venom. Dodger pulled back and took his arm off of her shoulder.

"dose your ankle still 'urt?"

She nodded seeming to relax slightly. "only when I walk."

He laughed. "want me to carry you?"

She stopped. Her mouth parted but no words were released. She glanced down at her ankle then raised her eyes back up to him. "well…just to my cabin."

He smiled quickly he scooped the girl up into his arms bridal style. Her body melted perfectly into his. He found it no trouble to carry her it was like she wasn't even there.

Her eyes were trying not to close but were failing miserably. "it's all right." he whispered in her ear. "fall asleep."

She nodded then repositioned herself. Soon he was listening to the sound of her light shallow breathing.

The cabin came into view about a half an hour latter. He glanced down at the sleeping angel in his arms, a small smile grazing his lips.

"Brianne." he whispered. "Brianne wake up."

She moaned then inched closer to his chest.

"Brianne." he tapped her cheeks lightly. "Annie wake up."

The front door of the cabin opened. A tall girl with black hair stood in the doorframe. "Brianne?" she gasped.

Dodger bite his lip then dropped Brianne. Her green dazed and confused eyes met his.

The black haired girl took a step forward. "Brianne, what is going on here?"

She gulped. "Mary." she said. "this is… Jack-Mr. Dawkins."

"you call him Jack, Brianne?" the girl asked with one hand on her slender hip. "I didn't know you were that close to him?"

"I'm not!" the younger girl blurted out. "He's just a friend right, Mr. Dawkins."

He nodded. "me and Brianne, Miss? Why we're just friends we are."

"Brianne come inside." the women took Brianne by the arm then dragged her into the cabin. She gave Dodger a spiteful glare then slammed the door behind her.


	10. Chapter 9

The cabin door slammed. Making Brianne jump.

"what was that?" The older girl's face was hard and spiteful.

Brianne gulped. "he's just a friend, Mary."

"Oh and I believe that, he was carrying you over the threshold!"

"We were no where near the threshold!"

Mary rested one hand on her hip then frowned. "well he was about to carry you over the threshold."

"Do you think I would let him carry me over the threshold after what happened to me?" she turned on her heal then sat down on her bed.

The other girl sighed. "I know, Bree and that's why I don't want it to happen again. He's just like John they all are."

But there was something different about Jack. John would never offer to carry a girl he barley knew home for nothing in return.

"But Mary-"

"Do I have to remind you what that man did to you. Do you need to look at those bruises again, Bree?"

She sighed. "nothing was about to happen."

"how do you know that Bree?" Mary demanded stomping her foot. "You're too easy with your heart. What's to stop you from being wooed into another marriage?"

"I won't Mary!" Brianne snapped. "For the good Lord's sake I made a mistake. Do I need to keep being reminded of it every where I go?"

The other girl's shy eyes skimmed the floor. Then lifted up to the cradle where baby Sarah was sleeping . "I am."

A sharp pain stabbed Breanne's chest. How could she be so stupid? She looked at baby Sarah sleeping in the crib. She gingerly crossed her arms over her chest making her shoulders grown small. "I'm sorry Mary, I won't see Jack again."

"thank you."

She sighed. Then collapsed down onto her back.

Jack Dawkins

But than again, she couldn't afford to give her heart away to anyone right now.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Dodger couldn't believe how hot it was.

The grey long sleeve shirt he wore had now darkened several shades with sweat. The cloth was now caked onto his chest. It probably would need to be pried off when he went to bed later on tonight.

The only thing that kept him going was the thought of seeing her again. He didn't know what happened once that other girl slammed the door but he wanted to know.

He saw her making her way through the men, he noticed that she had skipped Markus today. His chest grew tight feeling like a jack in the box ready to be winded up the extra time. Desperately trying to make it out of its box and pop.

She was seven steps away from him. His arm began to shake like a nervous dog's.

"Brianne!" he said with a nervous smile. "Brianne its me, Dodge."

Instead of replying she lifted the spoon full of water up to his mouth. He took a large sip then pulled away. "thank you."

She dipped the spoon back into the bucket then went to go on her way. Laughing he grabbed her by the hips and dragged her backwards.

His smile now turned playful. "come on, can't you talk but two minutes with your good friend, Dodge."

"I wouldn't call meeting each other twice being good friends. Mr. Dawkins."

He frowned. "then your so-so friend, Dodge." he smiled. "come on. Brianne."

"Mr. Dawkins." she said sharply. "I do not recall giving you permission to call me by my first name."

He blinked. "well I'm sorry _Miss. Kelly_."

She nodded then continued on her way. Leaving Dodger more confused than a disoriented puppy dog.

He dug his shovel into the ground with such force it almost broke.

"Hey, Dodge."

He turned his head. "yeah Charlie." he said addressing the boy beside him.

"who's that, girl?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know." he frowned. "not anymore that is."

"what do you mean, Dodge?"

He stopped. "I mean, drop it Charlie."

His friend nodded. "fine."

He gave his head a slight shake then went back to digging.

What had he expected ? She was right they had only met twice and both times for a faulty ankle. He was more a nursemaid to her than anything else.

But than again he couldn't help but wonder where he went wrong.

Tears filled her eyes. She knew nothing about him but yet, doing that, was like saying goodbye to an old friend.

She could never explain what she felt with, Jack. She had just met him but yet she felt the need to get close to him.

If he were to take her into his arms tonight and kiss her, she knew she would kiss him right back.

She knelt down to a man who was standing in a holes level. She passed him the spoon with water then let him drink.

When he was done she moved on to the next man. She finished her first round in record time. Once she was done with the first round she had to go back for the second and then the third.

Sometimes she wished she got assigned to one of the freed settlers farms for domestic work like Mary. Where she wouldn't have to face the beating Australian sun or perverted men like the one who grabbed her the other day.

But it was better than the factories that she had to tell herself.

The hot sun soon hide behind the clouds replaced with a round white moon.

She almost wished Dodger would be there to carry her home again tonight.

"want to see the bruises

."

Her body tensed. Gingerly she touched her shoulder blade where a large pink scar remained.

She shuddered. She walked briskly through the Australian night trying to let no thoughts creep into her mind.

Tiredly Breanne opened the door to the small cabin. A three year old child babble greeted her followed by a baby's cry.

She rubbed her eye. "hello." she yawned.

A little boy raced towards her then engulfed her legs in a warm embrace. "Breewan!" he exclaimed.

She smiled then lifted the child up to her waist. "Did you have a good day, Scott?"

The child nodded in glee. "I played with the waby, Mrs. Hubert let me hold her and everythin."

Her lips curled up into a smile ticking her stomach. "did you hold her nice and good, little mavoureen?"

"Course I did, I did it the bests of all!"

She set the little boy down on the bed. "I'm going to go make some tae now, all right?"

"all right."

Tea and such treats were rare to have in Australia. But one of the other girls had managed to sneak some onto the boat a couple of months ago.

They were supposed to save it for special occasions but today Brianne needed all the help she could get.

She crouched down by the fire then put a pot to boil with the powder. The other three girls looked at her suspiscolly.

"make us some too, Breanne." Juliana a short stubby sixteen year old asked. On her knee she held her two year old child.

"Wouldn't dream of it otherwise."

"is everything all right?"

She nodded then bite her lip. "Just tired."

When the tea was ready she poured it into small wooden cups they had been given for drinking out of.

She sipped her tea in silence thinking about, Jack Dawson all the while.

There was a heavy knock on the door. The hinges buckled and moved.

"let us in." a male voice boomed.

Her eyes skimmed by the room for approval. Mary managed a nod. Slowly Brianne came to her feet and opened the door.

Chapter Eleven.

Dodger stared at the black Australian night sky. He soon became absorbed in it's beauty. In London he could never see the stars like this.

The other boys were dancing to the lively hum of a fiddle. But he didn't feel like dancing, he felt like thinking.

There was other fish in the sea. Why he had heard of men just going to the work factories and picking out a bride. The women in Australia were desperate to marry.

He could have the pick of the best , someone much prettier then Brianne Kelly.

But was there somebody more beautiful than her?

A sly looking man with slicked back red hair stood in the doorframe. A wicked looking grin came across the twenty something old's mouth.

"hello my fine lady." he bowed. "and how are you this fine evening?"

She let out a sigh of relief. Then smiled. "fine my gentleman."

He tipped his hat than invited himself into the cabin. His grin intensified once he saw Juliana and her son. "Miss. Juliana." he tipped his hat once more then blushed.

She replied with a warm and thoughtful smile.

"are any of you ladies in the mood for a party?" he asked now regaining his confidence. "a fine party indeed."

Juliana came to her feet resting one hand on her wide hip. "Where dose this party take place, Mr. O'Johnson?"

"You'll have to follow me."

All the women looked naturally intrigued. Gabriel another women spoke up. "But what about the children?"

"bring them with you!" he smiled. "the wee ones will enjoy it, right Brianne?"

"are you suggesting that I'm wee Mr. O'Johnson." she teased.

He bowed a look of horror came across his face. "you wee?" he gasped in fake horror. "why Miss. Kelly you're practically an auld maid at fifteen years old!"

Sarah scowled. The look in her eyes spelled everything.

Brianne smiled unlike her friend it didn't bother her when people misjudged her . "why I am getting up there in years aren't I?"

"I'll carry you to the party than."

Like Dodger…

She looked down at her feet and frowned. "I'll look after the little ones." she said. "It's past their bedtime."

"they can break curfew once and a while. Now if you don't come I really will have to carry you."

She thought Juliana was starting to look jealous at all the attention she was getting. She flashed her a reassuring smile than turned back to Mr. O'Johnson. "I'll go but don't you think you should be convincing your Juliana to come to your party?"

The man dropped to his knees. "please, will all you do the honour of coming to this party with me."

The women laughed and agreed. Soon they had their children dressed and rearing to go.

O'Johnson, led them to a small barn half a mile away. A lively fiddle could be heard accompanied by a slow accordion.

It had been ages since Brianne had attended a party. The last one being her wedding day.

The fiddle played a lively tune, but was dying to growing number of feet and hands stomping and clapping.

The bride and bridegroom stood in the middle of the floor. Their eyes met.

"shall we dance Mrs. Kelly?"

The small fourteen year old girl nodded.

Slowly his feet began to tap engaging in a lively reel. The tapping of his feet was soon joined by hers as they became one. Her skirts spun in the air as he gave her a gentle spin.

The men and women whooped and shouted for them to go faster. Soon her feet were challenging his. Too soon they gave up not bothering to play games.

He took her face in his hands then lay a kiss on her lips . But there was no spark…

"Miss. Kelly?"

She blinked, her eyes grew large.

* * *

Dodger knew he shouldn't have been roped into going to this party. But Charlie had been convincing, and he thought it would be just the thing he needed to get his mind off of Brianne.

"Miss. Kelly, what are you doing here?"

Her eyes darted to the floor. "I-" she turned around to the punch table then took a sip. "Getting a drink."

He turned her around then frowned. "If you don't like me just say it." he said. "I might not be as good as you, but I think-"

"I do like you." she said cutting him off mid-sentence. "But I can't…so please."

"why can't you like me?"

She sighed. "Because if I like you, then I'll-" she pressed her lips together. "I'll loose my heart."

"wha'cha mean?"

"I mean, I'll fall head over heals for you then somehow you'll end up hurting me. And it will be just like before." a plump tear slipped down her cheek.

He had the urge to wipe it away. But stayed strong. "I would never hurt you."

She turned away again. "that's what they all say." she murmured. "I can't loose my heart again I just-"

He pulled her into his body slowly he pressed his lips to hers. His lips caved into hers then released. Almost hesitantly she overlapped her lips onto his. Heat tickled his chest.

Slowly he pulled off. Her eyes stared blankly at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck then kissed him back.

She was a good kisser, but a little strong. He found himself fighting for domincince but played it like a face riveting game of tennis. His arms encircled her back, he found entrance into her mouth.

She let him have dominance. He was a little disappointed to end their game.

Finally she pulled off. She took a deep breath. "would you like to dance?"

He nodded.

Slowly he interlocked his hand with hers and led her to the dance floor.

Her feet began to tap in a lively jig. He found himself puzzled at the way she danced.

She stopped. "haven't you ever seen an Irish jig before, English boy?"

He shook his head then grinned. "how do you do it?"

"just try, it's easy there's no wrong way to do it."

Shyly he repeated the move he just saw her do. Soon their feet were challenging each other and they were laughing like two little kids.

He took her into his arms then laughed. "ah, Annie." he pressed his face into the nape of neck. "I think you've tired me out."

She wrapped her arm around his neck. "have I?"

He nodded. "lets sit down."

She smiled. Then let him lead her to a small table. His hand danced on her back drawing her in close.

They spent most of the night kissing, laughing, and dancing like fools.

She didn't care up his past and she prayed he didn't care about hers either.


End file.
